The Getaway
by NekuYasha
Summary: The war is over but Relena still works herself to the breaking point. What happens when she's ordered to take weekends off? How does one of the most influential women in the world relieve her stress? Rated M for adult themes. Limes present. MF
1. Falling Apart

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**: I don't own Gundam Wing, it's characters, Harley Davidson, or anything else in this story. I just came up with the plot and wrote the story my muse stuffed in my ear. I'm not making any money off of this either. Honestly, don't you think there's a _reason_ they call it **FanFiction**?

Also, this is going to be a lime here (lemons elsewhere), so it's M. Hope you enjoy the story!

XxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxX

Chapter 1: Falling Apart

A secret smile stretched across Relena Peacecraft's lips as she snuggled a little closer to the mussy haired brunette in front of her on the bike. She couldn't help it; she was elated, giddy even, at being out in the middle of nowhere, far away from all of her responsibilities, with the man she had carried a torch for for so long. Not even the fact that he still acted like he was nothing more than her personal assistant and bodyguard could bring her down right now. She had been working on him slowly for the last four years and she could tell it was doing some good.

While Heero Yuy still had the best poker face she'd ever seen, there were little clues that gave him away; the way he looked at her when he didn't think she'd notice, the voice that had softened for her over the years, and not to mention the electricity that seemed to flare between them whenever they were alone. Yes. She was definitely getting to him.

'And tonight he won't have anywhere to run,' she thought amusedly. 'I've gotten plenty of pointers and tonight's the night. And to think, I owe it all to one little outburst.' She giggled slightly as the memory floated back to her.

"_Enough!"_

_Several pair of incredulous eyes turned to stare at the person so rudely shocking them all into silence. One man, a delegate for the Lord's Alliance, Lord Ernest Burroughs, found his voice first._

"_Miss Peacecraft? Is something wrong?"_

_Relena sat in her place at the end of the table of delegates, starring down at the folder she'd slammed down against the table, punctuating her outburst. Her bangs hid her sky blue eyes from everyone present. The trembling in her voice did little to hide her vehemence as she retorted,_

"_Oh, I'm fine. Better than fine. I'm ecstatic! It's not everyday you come to the conclusion that I just did."_

_Sea met sky as Heero, having became her personal assistant to be closer to her during meetings, met and tried unsuccessfully to hold Relena's gaze as she slowly raised her head to stare seethingly at the men before her. The mere fact that her carefully schooled expression had faltered, and into such an acidic look, worried Heero. Apparently he had been the only one to notice that she wasn't acting right. She had been resting her head on her hand as she idly flipped through her political packet for the last twenty minutes. _

"_And what conclusion would that be, Miss Peacecraft?" asked the delegate opposite the table from her, Dr. Ivanov._

"_Why, the fact that I've been cooped up in a room, on a Saturday, for eleven hours, with six men who obviously couldn't care less about finding a solution to the problem at hand. What? Did the country club suspend all of you for acting like four-year olds on the green and this was the only amusing thing you all could think of to do over the weekend?"_

_Heero was just as stunned as the delegates were. Dr. Ivanov, being one of the more foul tempered of the group, was the first to find his voice this time._

"_Well! I apologize for interrupting your weekend off! Maybe we could find a day more suitable to _your_ convenience, _Your Highness!_" he spat out, snidely._

_Relena's sharp tongue bit back just as quickly._

"_That's the point. I don't _take_ days off. I work all day, every day, babysitting men just like you, making sure you don't put your foot so far down your throat that you choke on it. And I'm tired of it!"_

_By that point, she'd been standing, looking down her nose at the flabbergasted men._

"_Somewhere along the line someone seems to have misread my profile. Under occupation it says 'Political Mediator', not 'Babysitter', and I have had quite enough of sitting here, holding your hands and being ignored. If there is a peaceful solution to be found here gentleman, I'm afraid you'll have to find it without me. I quit!"_

_With that being said, she had left the room, not even pausing at the doorway as she threw the packet that she had still been clutching over her shoulder to rain papers down all over the floor in her wake._

Relena sighed, resting her forehead on Heero's back.

"Are you all right, Relena?" asked Heero, nearly having to shout to be heard over the wind and motorcycle, a vintage Harley-Davidson roadster. Relena nodded, sliding one hand up under his bomber style jacket, and incidentally, his shirt. She smiled again as she felt a slight tremor slide through him, tightening his muscles as her hand slowly slid over them. Her smile broadened in amusement as he laid his left arm of hers, pinning her hand and arm against him. She also noted that he didn't complain or tell her to stop, as he once would have. Instead, he reached under his shirt and threaded his fingers through hers.

'She seems so fragile sometimes,' Heero thought to himself. 'Though, not as fragile as the day she blew up.'

_While the delegates had called her a raving banshee, they didn't see what that little outburst had cost her. He'd collected her briefcase, leaving the file she had tossed over her shoulder, and quickly followed after her. She went directly to the Ladies' Room where he heard the distinctive sound of someone becoming violently ill._

_He'd figured she would need a few minutes to collect herself, but after fifteen had came and went he started to worry. He knocked on the door, getting no response, then opening it a crack, calling her name. _

"_Relena? Are you all right?" Still no response. _

_That was when he heard it, a soft sniffling and a choked sob. Ladies' Room or not, he went in._

_He found her in the largest stall, huddled on the floor in a corner. Her legs were drawn up to her chest with her head buried in her hands. She was shaking. Worse, she was crying. And while he knew that crying was probably the most natural response, it still shook him. Heero had only ever seen Relena cry a handful of times. Sometimes it was because of him, sometimes not, but it had never set well with him._

_He had never understood her pacifism during the war, had even found it foolish, but he had come to respect her spirit, her conviction and the way she could pull the people together with a passion he could never seem to muster. He had come to think of her as his warrior princess, as twisted as _that_ was._

_That's why it was so hard for him to see her cry._

_He'd had to truly control himself when he'd whispered her name as he knelt in front of her, and she'd looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, with a terrified look in her eyes._

"_He-Heero?"_

_Her breath hitched in her throat as she whispered his name. He hated the way she even sounded terrified. 'Yeah, someone should die,' he thought._

"_It's alright, Relena."_

_She launched herself against him, clinging to his chest, the sobs becoming harder and truly audible. He held her, letting her cry as her body shook. After several moments it became apparent that she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Deciding to take things into his own hands, Heero stood her up and then slid an arm under her legs, cradling her to him, and carrying her out of the building._

_Relena wrapped her arms around Heero's neck, burying her face there, as he carried her. She never once complained on the way to the parking garage; not even when they had passed the delegates in the hallway. It's a good thing looks couldn't kill, otherwise Dr. Ivanov would have died on the spot. He had probably been thinking the same thing at that moment, as he had paled visibly when they passed by and Heero gave him one of his patented 'Yuy Death Glares'._

_Heero had frowned as he settled Relena into his sleek, black convertible. She had stopped sobbing but she was still shaking, badly. Her color didn't look good either. 'And I've never noticed how thin she was getting,' he thought as he slid into the driver's seat. Apart from feeling very good in his arms, Relena had felt entirely too thin for his liking._

_In her present condition, Heero knew she needed rest. He didn't even bother going back to her office. Instead, he took out his cell phone, calling her receptionist, Fiona. He told her that Relena was ill and to cancel the rest of her appointments for the weekend. Next, he called Relena's personal physician, Dr. Shiae, and told him to come to her estate as soon as possible. _

_By the time the doctor got there, Heero had already gotten her into the house and settled on the bed. After a few minutes of examination, Dr. Shiae gave Relena an injection followed by an order to stay in bed. Then he motioned Heero into the hall with him. After the door was firmly shut, Dr. Shiae turned to Heero and asked what happened to her. Heero quickly described the incident and Relena's behavior. The doctor shook his head._

"_I've been telling her this was going to happen," he said._

"_What?" asked Heero._

"_She's on the verge of a nervous breakdown, Mr. Yuy." Heero looked like the doctor had just confirmed his own suspicions. "I've been telling her to slow down. She's supposed to take a vacation periodically but I've yet to see it happen."_

"_A vacation? She doesn't even take a day off unless she's fall-down sick. Matter of fact," said Heero thoughtfully, "the last time she took a couple days off was the last time you came out here."_

"_You mean when she was on the verge of pneumonia? She was already exhausted then. I ordered her to take a week off."_

"_Well, a week turned into four days, two of which she spent going over paperwork in her home office." Heero fairly radiated annoyance. _

_Dr. Shiae looked aghast. "What? It's amazing she hasn't broken down before this! I'm amazed you're doing so well, for that matter. You're both crazy. I realize you're both only twenty or so, but you can't keep going day and night forever. You've both got to take some time off! She's gonna kill herself if she doesn't!" _

_Heero's jaw set in a determined angle as he nodded his agreement. "Just tell me what you want me to do for her and I'll make sure it's done, Doctor."_

"_First, make sure she relaxes for the next couple of days. She shouldn't go back to work until Wednesday, at least. Next, I don't care how you manage it, but she needs to take the weekends off. Period. No meetings, no conferences, no business lunches…nothing. She's not the Queen anymore and she deserves a weekend off just like any other hard working official."_

_Heero shook his head slightly. "She's not going to like that one bit. She does most of her informal business brunches on the weekends."_

"_Tough! I'm making it a medical order! She's to take every weekend off! Not one or two a month, or year, _Every_ weekend! Do I make myself clear, Mr. Yuy?" Heero nodded. "Good. Because if I hear of Miss Peacecraft collapsing like this again, I'll remove her from active duty indefinitely!" huffed Dr. Shiae, looking like he meant every word. _

"_Now, get her a bath and into bed soon. The injection I gave her will make her a little woozy so stay with her until she's securely in bed, asleep. Make sure she eats light, healthy meals the next few days, nothing too heavy. By Wednesday she should be ready to return to work, but only for eight hours a day! None of this twelve to sixteen hour days nonsense! If she doesn't like it, then she can come see me." _

_Heero got the distinct impression that Relena wouldn't like that particular doctor's visit. He nodded. "Very well, Doctor Shiae. I'll tend to her personally. If you have any other medications you want her on or orders you want me to make sure she follows, just leave them with Fiona. She'll fill any prescriptions and let me know if you've called. Thank you very much for coming out here, Doctor. If there's nothing else, I'd like to see to my charge now." Dr. Shiae had merely told Heero good luck before leaving him to deal with Relena._

Heero felt Relena's warmth through their jackets and was reassured by the feeling. She had been so clammy the first night he took care of her that he didn't think she'd _ever_ get warm again. But the next couple of days had proved she was warming up again, much to his discomfort.

'Enough of that,' Heero thought, pulling his mind away from the soapy encounter that constantly haunted his dreams as of late. Now would be a very bad time to need a cold shower. Especially when her hands were so close to that part of him that wanted her attention most. 'And they seemed to be roving around with a mind of their own,' he silently lamented as the hand he wasn't holding started sliding down his thigh teasingly.

Relena smiled as she felt Heero shift his leg as she lightly caressed down his thigh. He moved again, leaning back against her, effectively stopping her hand from trailing up his inner thigh, where she'd been aiming for a much more sensitive spot. She was probably making things hard enough on him, but then again, that was sort of the point. 'Besides, it's high time Heero learned that he's not immune to my presence, as much as he probably wishes he was,' she thought as she felt his deep sigh, of relief maybe, as she obediently put her hand back around his chest. Her only regret was that she couldn't see his face or his expression. She was sure it was priceless. 'Like that night…'

_Heero had been true to his word. Much to Relena's relief, and later annoyance, he had been by her side night and day, keeping a very close eye on her. He made her meals. He made her take her medicine. He even drew her baths. Although, the bath part hadn't been that bad, for her. _

_Heero had never seen Relena naked, but the medicine made her so fuzzyheaded he was afraid to let her bathe alone. So instead of showers, he ran her bubble baths each night. By Tuesday, Relena was certain that he was sneaking peeks at her and was having a harder time fighting it than usual. They had already had a couple of really good arguments over her work schedule, which in one of them Lady Une herself came by and told her to deal with it. So Relena had decided to use her situation to her advantage…a little._

"_Heero?"_

"_Yes, Relena? What do you need?"_

_She was in the tub, buried up to the neck in huge milky bubbles. Heero was sitting at the dressing table, reading the Tuesday evening paper. _

"_Could you please scrub my back?" _

_She noted with amusement the short rustle of the newspaper as he started, being caught off guard by the question. He covered it well by folding the paper in half to look at her. She held up a pouf, thick with lather. He pursed his lips but obligingly stood up, coming over to the tub and taking the pouf from her. For her part, Relena turned around, pulling her hair up onto her head to expose her back, and as it so happened, other parts to his view. Although the view couldn't have been much from his position at her back, it must have been enough to make him uncomfortable as he made quick work of her back and literally threw the pouf into the tub before standing and turning to walk out of the room._

_His retreat was so abrupt, she hadn't known what to think. She started to stand up to get out when she slipped on the wet floor of the tub._

"_Heero? What's wrong? Oh!"_

_Heero had turned back just in time to see her falling forward and had launched himself at her, catching her against him. It had seemed to hit them both at the same time that She was wet, slippery, and pressed firmly against his chest. It also came to her attention that something _else_ was rather firmly pressed against _her_, undeniable proof of his arousal. Her eyes widened as she looked at him and for the first time seen a real blush spread across his face. He looked like he was at a loss for words. _

_She didn't really know what would happen, but she leaned closer into his embrace and pressed her lips to his. It was both wonderful and awful. He hadn't kissed her in what seemed like forever, back in the war, but his lips felt like they remembered hers. It was electric, explosive even, as his lips pressed back against hers solidly for a moment. Then he pulled away, looking like he had just committed sacrilege or something of the sort. That was the awful part. But before she could say or do anything, he picked her up, pulling her out of the bathtub, wrapped a towel around her, and left her standing in the middle of the bathroom, lost in the mass of terrycloth and her thoughts._

XXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXX

Ah, the end of chapter 1. Whatcha think? Chapter 2 soon to follow. NekuYasha


	2. Putting It Back Together

Standard Disclaimers Apply: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters thereof. I'm also making _NOTHING _off of this story. I do this merely for my own enjoyment, or torture possibly. Depending on your point of view. 

**Special thanx to: StormRaven** My partner and muse (one of them).

**Greengal48** She's been my co-muse and beta in the background, and I decided that it was high time she got some recognition. Big Huggles!

XXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXX

Relena's Getaway 

Chapter 2: Putting It Back Together

XXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXX

One Week Ago…

"You just need to get laid."

"What!" Relena couldn't believe what had just come from her long time friend, Dorothy Catalonia.

Dorothy merely shrugged and tucked a lock of her platinum blond hair behind an ear. "I'm telling you, you need to get _laid_. It's the best stress reliever known to woman. Besides, you don't want to be ESUN's oldest living virgin, do you?" At Relena's blush, Dorothy said, "Didn't think so."

"Oh, stop it, Dee. If you make her blush anymore she'll permanently turn red," said Hilde, playfully bopping Dorothy on the arm.

Relena, Dorothy and Hilde were enjoying a nice lunch at an Italian place that Hilde knew of. It had great pasta, better tirmisu, and a wonderful outdoor terrace where you could sit while the weather was warm enough. After Dr. Shiae ordered her to take the weekends off, Relena hadn't had the first clue what to do. Hilde and Dorothy did, as this little excursion had been dubbed 'The Ladies' Weekend Out'. They had put the whole thing together.

And while it was only Saturday afternoon, Relena really _was_ enjoying herself; it was just hard to relate to these two sometimes. They were both far more laid-back than she was, not to mention more experienced. Maybe that _was_ the problem…

"So, how do I go about rectifying that problem?"

Both Dorothy and Hilde stared at Relena like she had just grown two heads. Relena shifted a little under their scrutiny but stared back at them seriously.

"You mean it?" asked Hilde.

"You're serious?" asked Dorothy.

"Of course I mean it. Do you think I would've asked if I weren't? It's like you said; I don't want to be a virgin much longer, but I have absolutely nil in this area of expertise. So…help?" Relena looked like she'd just swallowed the last of her pride to say that.

"Well, well. Decided on being human after all, have we?" asked Dorothy teasingly.

Relena shot her a mock glare but couldn't hold it long before she started to giggle. Soon the three of them were giggling. After a few moments they settled back down and Relena sighed.

"Yes. It's definitely time I gave in and admitted to being human, with human wants and needs. I just have this problem of not being able to relax. I'm always so business oriented. It's like my mind doesn't seem to work unless it's in full over-drive, anything less and it stalls. It's ridiculous!"

Hilde reached over to pat Relena's hand sympathetically. "It's ok. Dee and I have been watching you and waiting for this day to come. We knew you'd crack eventually. And now that you have we're here to help you through it."

"I'm glad. I wouldn't have had the fist clue what to do."

"Oh, sure you would. It just would've taken a little longer to get that brain of yours to click into 'Relax' mode. It's ingrained in women to work hard, but playing hard is there too. You just need to remember to take some time to relax and have some fun. Which brings us back to your last question. Are you sure you want help? Between Hilde and myself I'm sure we can teach you plenty of tricks to use on that certain someone." Dorothy wiggled her pointed eyebrows, causing Relena to chuckle again.

"Yes. I definitely want some help. I mean, I know _what_ I want and I know _who_ I want, but I don't have a clue _how_ to go about getting it."

"Well, first of all, Heero's a tough nut to crack," said Hilde. "But if you put your mind to it, I'm sure you can get under his skin. He is only male after all."

"Are you sure we can't find you a more _promising_ candidate?" asked Dorothy. "Someone that will give you the wonderful kind of night you'll love to remember?"

At Relena's indignant look, Hilde chuckled lightly.

"Oh, Dee. You know she's only after one man."

Dorothy rolled her eyes. "You mean _'One Machine'_."

"Now that's not quite fair, Dee. Heero's come a long way in a few short years," protested Relena. Dorothy still didn't look convinced. "Well, you have to admit he's loosened up a little. He talks regularly, he smiles, he even laughs on occasion."

"Yeah, and from what I've heard, he's hung like a mobile suit!" Hilde whispered boisterously.

Dorothy rolled her eyes again. "You'd probably have better _luck_ if you screwed his gundam," she muttered.

Relena didn't even dignify that remark with a reply, but looked at Hilde with interest. "How would you know about his…_thing_?"

"Duo told me."

"And how would _he_ know?" asked Dorothy.

"Well, duh! They _were_ partnered a lot in the war. You learn a lot about people you're that close to."

"Uh-huh, sure," said Dorothy teasingly. Hilde playfully bopped her again.

"No, seriously. I bet we could even get Duo in on this. I know he's been trying to get Heero to make a move on Relena for years! He'd be _thrilled_ to help pull the pole out of Heero's ass!" said Hilde excitedly.

'And that brought us to where we are now,' thought Relena as she came back to the present and the beautiful countryside around her. Duo had jumped at the idea to help them and had come up with this weekend's getaway. He and Hilde had a little chalet up in the mountains near the lake and he said he knew where there was a cabin for sale in the same area he could probably rent. She'd been thrilled when he got it and gave her the keys with a whispered, "Knock him dead."

For Relena's part, she had worked on Heero a little more every day. Although she thought that Duo was too, because every day Heero's mask seemed to crack a little more. He was still doing a good job of keeping his hands to himself but she had kissed him two more times without him pulling away like he'd been burned. All in all, she figured she was doing fairly well.

Ten minutes later found them pulling up a winding, overgrown driveway that opened up to a breathtaking view of a log cabin on a hill.

"It's beautiful," she breathed as Heero pulled the bike to a stop near the porch.

"Yeah. Duo really outdid himself finding this place," agreed Heero.

Relena got off the bike looking around the cabin to the view of the lake beyond. "Oh, the lake's right there! You think we can go down there tomorrow?" she asked, looking at him pleadingly.

Heero smiled at her. "Anything you want, Princess."

Relena's smile turned mischievous as she walked back up to the bike where he was still sitting and effectively pinned him to the seat with her look. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he turned to face her more fully.

"_Anything_?" she asked him sweetly.

He surprised her by putting his hands on her waist and looking steadily into her eyes. Her eyes locked with his a moment before they wandered to his lips. He knew she was going to kiss him. He wanted her to. Truth be told, he needed her to. Her head descended and their lips touched. An electric current ran through them both. Her lips felt incredible as he tightened his grip on her, pulling her close and deepening the kiss. Her lips were petal soft as he allowed himself the luxury of tasting her, if only for a moment. Her soft sound of pleasure didn't help his rapidly growing need for her either.

'Get a grip on yourself,' he mentally chastised himself. 'You're supposed to be here making sure she relaxes, not to give her the workout of her life.' He seriously doubted that she could keep up with him if he gave into his body's pressing urges.

Heero gently pulled back, breaking the kiss to drag in a calming breath. He looked into her eyes and nearly groaned at the heavily lidded passion that smoldered in her sky blue depths. He knew that if he let himself, he'd sweep her off her feet and into the cabin to do everything his body was begging him to. Unfortunately, he didn't think ravaging her constituted as 'relaxing'. The delimma was taken out of his hands as his stomach made its presence known, growling loudly. Relena leaned forward, hugging him, and laughed.

"Ok, I get the hint. It has been a while since we last ate. Let's go see what we can whip up, shall we?"

Heero nodded. "Duo said he was gonna stock it for us."

Relena undid the couple of buckles holding their two duffels to the bike and hefted them both. Heero eyed her as she proceeded to pick up both bags.

"Here," he said, starting to dismount, "let me get those."

But Relena waved him back saying, "Don't. I can get them. They're not that heavy. Besides, you can be putting up your bike. The forecast said rain for Friday and Saturday evening and it's starting to get awfully dark for being 5pm."

Heero looked up, noticing that the storm front he'd been watching as they drove had started to set into their area in earnest. He nodded, looking back toward her. "Alright. I'll only be a minute."

Relena nodded as Heero started the bike back up and headed around the house with it. Her initial inspection of the cabin as they came up the drive didn't do it justice. It was a two-story log cabin with an enclosed wrap around porch that seemed to stretch the whole way around. She took their bags and walked up into the porch and to the front door. The key Duo gave her worked on the first try.

The door opened into a spacious living room, furnished still, with a large fireplace set into the far wall. Putting their bags down next to the sofa, Relena started looking around. It had a bathroom on the right and a doorway to the kitchen on the left. The stairs to the next floor were beside the bathroom. Relena went upstairs to find four bedrooms. Three were obviously for children, although large enough for the teen variety, with a bathroom in the hall between them. The last was a master bedroom with it's own bathroom. They were all still furnished as well. The master bedroom had a king sized bed that still only took up about a third of the room.

Relena smiled as she imagined the two of them entwined on the bed, snuggled in as it snowed outside. It was startling how easily that image came to mind. 'Get a grip, 'Lena,' she told herself. 'Just because you've loved him forever and you're planning on seducing him doesn't mean he's gonna want to spend forever with you up here.' She sighed, letting the daydream die in peace as she headed back downstairs.

Once there she headed for the kitchen. It too was a large and spacious room with half of it being dedicated to the kitchen and the other half holding a large dining table that could easily hold ten people. There was a bar in between the two areas that had a little white square on it. Relena picked up the paper finding that it was a note from Duo.

_Hey Ro, Lena,_

_I stocked the fridge and freezer just like I said I would. There's even stuff in the cabinets. Hilde helped me so I know we got stuff you both like. If you need anything else I'll get it tomorrow. Hilde and I are literally right down the hill from you. We'll stop by tomorrow and see how you're doing._

_Relax and enjoy yourselves._

_Duo_

Relena smiled and proceeded to find exactly what they'd stocked the place with.

When Heero came in ten minutes later, she was already in the process of thawing some salmon steaks in the microwave. She was so engrossed in getting the meal put together that she didn't even hear him as he stood in the doorway and watched her. He never realized how much she liked to cook. She didn't do it much at home. Loni, her housekeeper, tended to do most of it. He did it sometimes too. He was under the assumption that she didn't know much about it. But as he watched her, he noticed that she seemed to be doing a good job.

Moreover, she was smiling brightly and humming quietly to herself. Whatever song was going through her head made her sway gently side to side as she stood in front of the stove. She had found an apron somewhere and was wearing the frilly white thing as she cooked. It gave her a homey look that he'd never contributed to her before. He'd moved into her house as a security precaution and during that time he'd learned quite a bit about her, but this was a side he'd never seen.

The show before him gave rise to the image of her doing the same on a daily basis with a family surrounding her. The image came too quickly and too easily and it winded him thinking about her with a family. Especially when he wanted so badly to be part of it. 'Stop it, Ro. Politics are her life. She's not going to settle down anytime soon, especially not for you,' he scolded himself silently. But watching her like this made that familiar ache spring to life in his chest. The one that wanted to sweep her up and away from all the stress and hide her away from the world in a place very much like this. Somewhere they could have a quiet life.

Relena turned around then and noticed him standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with an intense look on his face.

"Is something wrong, Heero?" she asked him. He almost looked lost in thought.

He shook his head, clearing it of the torturous thoughts. "No. Everything's fine."

"Are you sure? You looked so serious a moment ago."

He smiled lightly and walked to the bar, taking a seat to watch her as she cooked their meal. "I was just thinking that I hadn't seen you cook anything this intricate before. Frankly I'm a little scared you're gonna poison me," he teased.

She shot him a mock glare and shook the spatula she was holding at him threateningly. "Keep it up, Heero Yuy. I just might make you fend for yourself." He snickered. He did more cooking than she did and they both knew it. She tried to scowl at him more fiercely, but gave up and laughed. "You could do it. I know. Seriously though, I really know what I'm doing here. Salmon's one of the few fish I can cook well. It's one of my faves, you know," she said as she turned back to the stove.

"I didn't, actually."

She looked at him briefly and smiled. "No? Well, you learn something new every day then."

It wasn't long before she had their meal plated and she joined him at the bar, the frilly apron having been left hanging on a hook beside the fridge. Heero was pleasantly surprised to find the meal was wonderful. They ate in silence for a few before she brought his attention to the note. He nodded.

"I knew they were close. And Duo said something about dropping by Saturday morning."

She smiled. "Good. Maybe we can go down to the lake together and have a picnic. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds great, as long as it's not raining."

Her lips twisted slightly. "Hmm. I didn't think about that. Oh well. If it is, then we'll just have to find something inside to occupy ourselves with." She smiled again and wiggled her eyebrows playfully. He couldn't help it. He chuckled. She was just too cute sometimes.

After they finished dinner, Heero helped by loading the dishwasher. For a log cabin this place had all the creature comforts. Heero ideally liked things a little more rustic when he was out in the wilderness, but with Relena along, he was glad that it was well equipped and stocked. He'd never seen her camp and didn't even know if she knew _how_ to rough it. After loading the dishwasher Heero went to find where she'd gotten off to.

When he walked into the front room he found her coming back down from the upstairs.

"And what were you up to?" he asked.

"Just taking our bags upstairs. They looked tacky next to the couch."

"Oh." The mention of their bags upstairs made him think about the bedrooms and how they hadn't figured which bedrooms they were going to take. Just as he was going to say something about that, she sidetracked him.

"Um, Heero? It's raining outside. Do you think I could get you to build us a fire?" she asked.

He hadn't noticed the rain, but decided it was a good idea. He nodded, heading for the front door. He'd noticed where there was a good supply of wood cut for the fireplace and stacked along one side of the porch. When he got out there he noticed that it was indeed raining, and hard. He was glad they'd made as good a time as they did on the way up here. He'd hate to think of them getting caught out in this. He made a few trips, bringing in several pieces of wood and stacking them in the cubby beside the fireplace before starting on the fire itself. Before long he had it roaring to life.

"Well, that's better," said Relena from behind him. He turned to find her standing just behind him holding a glass of wine out to him. "Here. I thought it might help warm us up."

Heero stood up, taking the glass and sniffing its contents. It had a nice aroma. He took a sip. Sweet and slightly spicy. It was a good vintage, one he recognized. Quatre had no doubt decided to add this as his contribution to their weekend in the cabin. He noticed the bottle in an ice bucket and looked at it. As he thought, Quatre had left a note on it saying hello and relax.

"He's so sweet," said Relena as he read the note. He nodded.

"Yeah. He's very thoughtful. Always has been."

Relena took hold of Heero's free hand and lead him to the overstuffed sofa, pulling him down onto it with her. It was dark brown leather and still chilly to the touch. She shivered slightly and snuggled up next to him.

"Brr. Leather sofas are always so cold. Keep me warm?" she asked.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her more firmly against him. He knew it was going to be torture, but who was he to refuse her?

"Anything you want, Princess."

She looked up at him from where she was tucked under his arm, facing him.

"Why do you always call me 'princess'?" she asked.

He arched an eyebrow. She'd never questioned it before. He thought about it a moment, then shrugged.

"You are, aren't you?" he answered.

She shook her head. "No. Not anymore. I was queen for a while, but then I gave up my title. If I had merely stepped down I might still be technically a princess."

"Really? I guess I just don't see where it matters much. You were born a princess and no matter if you gave up the title of queen or not, I still see you as a princess." He ran a hand down her back. "You still act like one."

"Gee, thanks," she said after raspberrying him. "I see how it is. You think I'm stuck up."

"Not at all," he said as he smiled at her. "In all the time I've lived with you I've come to see you for exactly who you are. Stuck up is the furthest thing on the list of adjectives that describes you." He surprised them both by pressing his lips to her forehead gently before continuing. "You're elegant, refined, and practical; Not to mention caring, talented and beautiful. You do _everything_ for _everyone_. Your whole life has been dedicated to other people. And you do it all without expecting so much as a thank you for all you do. Is there any question why I call you 'Princess'?"

His heartfelt description warmed her core more than the fire and wine combined could.

"I never knew you felt like that. I always thought you thought I was just a spoiled brat that didn't know how to stay out of trouble."

Heero winced at the familiar words. "One day I'm really gonna kick Wufei's ass for that comment. It was totally out of line. It was my choice to move in with you. I don't see where he got off sticking his nose into it."

Relena reached across Heero's lap to set her glass on the end table before placing her hand on his cheek.

"I can see where he was concerned. I took up so much of your time _before_ you moved in with me. He was probably afraid I'd work you to death. Considering how much I _have_ worked you since you've moved in, I'm surprised you haven't quit on me. I wouldn't have blamed you." She looked down, resting her head against his chest. "As it is, you've matched my pace, never complained and acted like my knight in shining armor. I can't thank you enough for that, Heero." Her arms slid around him, hugging him tightly.

Heero put his glass down and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back. He nuzzled her head with his cheek, the sweet berry smell of her shampoo tickling his nose. Holding her felt good, too good maybe, but he wasn't about to pull away from her yet. Some of the few times the ache in his chest went away was when she was in his arms. She looked up at him, her eyes slightly misty, and he knew he was lost. Good intentions be damned, he ducked his head toward her and claimed her lips with his.

Relena's heart skipped a beat as Heero kissed her. It wasn't the soft gentle kiss like they'd shared on the bike. This one was hungry, needy, and she gave into it fully. One of his hands slid into her hair and cupped the back of her head, tilting it to a better angle for him to ravage her mouth. Her hand slid back up to his face, gently caressing his cheek. A soft whimper escaped her as his tongue pressed against her lips, demanding entrance.

XXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXX

Ok, people. No killing the cliffy-beast. (She's helping me with chapter 3 as we speak.) Stay tuned for the next installment.

NekuYasha


	3. Want and Need

Standard Disclaimers Apply: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters thereof. I'm also making _NOTHING _off of this story. I do this merely for my own enjoyment, or torture possibly. Depending on your point of view. 

**Special thanx to: StormRaven and Greengal48 **

Relena's Getaway 

Chapter 3: Want and Need

Relena's breath left her in a rush as Heero captured her lips and drove everything but their kiss out of her mind. His tongue invaded her mouth and teased her tongue into a duel with his. He groaned, the hand on her back twisting in the fabric of her sweater in an effort to keep it from wandering lower.

Emboldened by his response to their kiss, Relena pressed the advantage and slid her tongue past his to dart into his mouth and slide teasingly against his teeth. Relena's hand slid down his chest, feeling the rippling muscles beneath his shirt and the way his breath seemed to get shallower as her hand slid lower. She got as far as the waistband of his jeans before his breath seemingly stopped altogether.

The lightening outside might as well have just shot through Heero's spine as she teased him. Heaven's knew in felt like the electricity was already shooting lower in his body, not to mention the blood. If her hand wandered any further south, she was going to find out just how badly he wanted her. It was time to stop, no matter how much his body screamed at him not to, otherwise he wasn't going to be able to. At the same time, Heero caught her roving hand and pulled back from the kiss, pushing her head against his chest and burying his face in her hair again.

Relena stayed there, catching her breath and trying to figure out exactly what had just happened. Everything had been going so well, and then he just…_stopped_. 'It's probably one of those _noble_ things. Things were going farther than he thought they should, so he stopped them. Well, he's got another thing coming then, because I'm not stopping tonight,' she thought to herself.

Heero's heartbeat had just slowed back to normal when Relena decided to move again. He watched as she pulled away from him to stand up in front of the sofa. He watched as she just stood there a moment. Her cheeks were flushed lightly and there was a hint of mischief in her eyes. Instantly Heero knew that this wasn't over yet. His gaze was drawn to the movement of her hands at the waist of her jeans. His breath caught as he realized that she was unzipping them. It left him completely when she started pushing them down her legs to pool at her ankles.

"Re-Relena?" His voice came out as a choked whisper as she lithely stepped out of the jeans, pushing them to the side with her foot.

"Shhhh…" was the only reply he got as her hands went to the hem of her sweater and pulled it up and off, tossing it to the floor to join the jeans. Heero couldn't help but stare at the sight of her, clothed only in lace the color of her eyes. Just as he thought she might be done, her hands reached behind her and the bra went slack as she undid the clasp and shrugged it off. It too found it's way to the growing pile of clothes. Heero couldn't utter a sound as the last scrap of lace covering any semblance of her modesty disappeared and she stood starkly naked in front of him. Her skin was creamy and seemed flawless to his eyes, tinged pink as her only concession to her own nudity seemed to be the pink blush spreading from her face down over her chest.

Abruptly, Heero came back to reality and turned his head so that he wasn't ogling her like some kind of sex-craved teenager; It was bad enough that his body was already calling every kind of fool and that he was going to need an ice cold shower. Matter of fact, a shower sounded good right now. Maybe that was the best way to escape and give her some time to think about what she was doing.

But before he could move off the couch, Heero found Relena standing knee to knee with him.

"Heero. Heero, look at me."

He shook his head once, his hands curling around the edge of the cushion. Then he gasped in surprise as Relena smoothly straddled his legs and sat on his lap, facing him, like she was some presumptuous feline and this was exactly where she belonged. One of her hands gently cupped his face and made him face her. She knew that this kind of stunt was just as likely to backfire and blow up in her face, but she was tired of hiding it. She met every other obstacle head on and this was no different.

When he finally met her eyes, Heero read the determination there. He swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. This could almost be one of his fantasies. He'd wanted her for years and vaguely wandered if maybe he hadn't finally slipped over the edge and was hallucinating her sitting on his lap, naked, her warmth seeping through his pants and teasing his already painful erection. Hallucination…hell, more like torture. But, given his background and the things he'd endured during the war, this torture was pleasant.

"What's wrong, Heero? Don't you want me?"

Her question was punctuated by her moving against him, settling more firmly on his lap. He bit his cheek to keep from groaning as the blood raced through his veins. His fingers dug deeper into the cushion in an attempt to maintain some kind of control of his body. But even that was taken from him as she took his hands, tugging them free of the cushion, and placing them on her chest. Her hard nipples pushed against his palms as she arched her back, holding his hands in place with hers.

His eyes shut and his head lulled back against the couch even as his fingers obeyed her silent commands and began caressing her soft skin. They shot open again when he felt her teeth gently nip his neck and he couldn't help the groan that escaped him. He never knew this sexy, barely controlled wildcat existed in her, and it turned him on even more. He shivered as she nipped him again, harder this time. Soon, he wouldn't even be able to walk away, even if she told him to. He all but growled out her name.

"Relena…"

Her eyes met his. They were smoldering. He had to swallow, twice, before he got his voice to work.

"Relena, this is your first, last, and only chance. I've wanted you too much and too long. If this is just a tease or you're not sure, then you better walk away right now. If you don't, then things are going to happen that I can't take back."

He watched the words sink in as she looked at him. His body clenched as her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

"First, last and only huh?" she asked. He nodded. And she smiled. "Good. Then I won't have to tell you more than once that I want you more than air right now. I'm burning up, Heero. And there's only one person I want to burn up with me. You."

Every word she uttered made his blood boil more. By the time she finished and reached for the hem of his sweater, he could hear it in his ears. There was absolutely no resistance as he helped her strip him, sweater first, pants soon there after. Then Heero was pulling her roughly against him as he hungrily took her mouth again, passionately kissing her breathless, as he slid against her heat. His hands slid down her back to pull her bottom more firmly against him.

She moaned in delight and anticipation as her heat slid over him, making them both shiver. His lips trailed fire down her throat as she moved her hips against him and he slid into place. She poised herself there a moment, and Heero's brain latched onto something that had escaped him until now.

"Wait, Relena. Aren't you still a virgin?"

But in that exact instant she drove herself down on him.

"Not anymore," she whispered.

There weren't any tears. There was no sign of pain in her eyes. Just need. She needed him. He understood the small smile and nod, and in that instant he couldn't have been more proud of her, his warrior princess.

XXX-Content edited to fit site requirements-XXX

Heero pulled her to him, arms wrapping around her possessively, as they caught their breath. He noted in the back of his mind that the ache in his chest was nowhere to be found. It was gone, for now at least. He looked down at her face, noting the contented and happy look there. Her eyes were closed but the smile on her lips was angelic. Heero felt calm and, yes, content. For one perfect moment everything felt right.

He held her against him and stroked her back softly, listening to her breathing. Finally he lifted her chin so that she faced him. She met his serious look with a soft smile.

"What's wrong, Heero?" she asked.

He looked like he was choosing his words carefully before speaking.

"Nothing's _wrong_, exactly. I just wasn't expecting this to happen, that's all."

He was holding something back. The frown lines on his face weren't portraying happiness either. Relena frowned as a touch of doubt finally pierced into her happy little cocoon, sending a chill straight up her spine.

" And you're not particularly pleased that it happened either, are you?"

The question came out more like a statement as she could already read the tension that was building in him. She sighed and sat up straight on him, driving him deeper into her in the process. The feeling sucked the breath out of her. 'How could he not want this and _still_ be so hard?' she wondered.

For Heero's part, he groaned through gritted teeth as she slid down his length again. His hands tightened on her hips, holding her still. He managed to look at her and grind out; "If you don't hold still I'll never be able to let you go."

Relena couldn't help it as the smart-ass in her reared its head.

"And that would be a bad thing because…why?" she asked, shifting her hips slightly.

"Do you want to be able to walk tomorrow?" he bit out.

He was so obviously fighting his reaction to her, she decided to relent. But not before she leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"You may not have wanted this to happen, and I take full responsibility for that by the way, but at least I know you wanted me this once. I've always wanted you Heero. And even if it never happens again, I'll never regret this." She pulled back to look him in the eyes, noting the bewildered look there. "If you want me to get up now, I will. I won't even bring it up in the future if that's the way you want it."

The bravery she'd managed to bolster herself with to look him in the eyes took a back seat to the tears that threatened to spill out. She closed her eyes, bowing her head lightly, as she pushed against his chest. She'd be damned if he saw her cry now. She wasn't going to hold onto him that way. She'd take her memory of the night's events and walk away with her head up. She'd gotten most of what she wanted, even if it did feel like her heart was breaking.

Heero couldn't understand where things had gone so completely wrong. She thought he didn't want her? Where the hell had _that_ come from? He could feel the ache in his chest come back full force as she ducked her head and tried to push away from him. It felt worse this time. Suddenly he didn't care if it _was_ the proper thing to do or not. He couldn't let her go yet. At least, not until he made her understand.

Relena didn't know what to think as the hands that had been firmly holding her hips moved to her back and crushed her to him. One hand threaded through her hair as the other wrapped around her shoulders. The next thing she knew, Heero was kissing her again, passionately, intently. When he finally let her come up for air, he held her head to his shoulder, never loosening his grip on her.

"How could you possibly think that I don't want you, Relena?" he asked gruffly in her ear. He went on before she could answer him. "I've wanted you for years. I've wanted you so badly I thought I was going nuts." He let her loose enough that she was able to look him in the eyes again. His gaze was full of intensity and emotion as he looked for the words that seemed to be failing him.

"Then, why?" she asked. "Why have you always pushed me away?"

"Because…I thought I would hurt you. I hurt you enough during the war. I didn't want to hurt you anymore."

"You never hurt me, Heero. Not even when you kept threatening to kill me. I was never afraid of you. I'm still not. Somehow I always knew that you'd never hurt me."

Heero shook his head. "You always were too trusting of me. I was put through rigorous conditioning to ensure that I'd carry out my orders. I should have killed you, but even then I couldn't."

Relena smiled at him. This was the most he'd talked about his past in a long time.

"And why do you think that is, Heero? Why couldn't you kill me?"

"I didn't know for sure in the beginning. Later I figured it was because I wanted peace like you did, and I knew you were the best hope we had for that. It became my own private mission. To protect you, and thus, the only peace I'd ever known hope for."

"Is that why you stayed with me all these years? Because you see me as an extension of your mission?" She didn't know why that hurt so much, but it did. All this time, she'd hoped there was more to it.

"In the beginning maybe, but not anymore." The look in her eyes told him he needed to tell her the truth. "I don't why exactly, but I feel human when I'm near you. I don't understand it. During the war I felt cold, like I was just one more part of Wing Zero, to move and carry out missions. But as the war wore on, I started feeling like I was being consumed by the cold. The only times I wasn't was when I was near you. You were sunlight and warmth to me. You still are. You're the only person that keeps the aching cold at bay."

He untangled the hand he had in her hair and captured one of her hands in his. He brought it up to his chest, placing it over his heart.

"Right here. The only time it doesn't hurt is when I hold you close. I can't always do that, so I stay as close as I can to you. And while I'll admit that I didn't expect this to happen, and I may not have wanted it to happen quite this way, I can't say I didn't want it, you. I've wanted you for years, Relena. I still want you. And if you want to walk away now, I'll let you. I just couldn't let you go before I told you the truth. It hurt too much, to let you think I didn't want you." And with that, he gently let go of her, waiting for her reaction.

Relena looked at him, totally lost for words. Finally, she licked her lips and found her voice.

"I never had any idea you felt that way, Heero. I always thought you just put up with me. I _hoped_ that there was more to it than that, but you always seemed so distant when I tried to talk to you. After a while, I just let it go. I didn't like all the tension between us. The truth is, I wouldn't know what to do without you, Heero. I…"

Relena wasn't sure how he'd take the full truth from her, but she figured now was as good a time as any. He wasn't running scared yet, and that little bit of hope was fast returning. She cupped his face in her hands and looked him in the eyes so he could see that she was serious.

"I love you, Heero." She waited to see his reaction before saying anything more.

Heero looked at her with a mix of joy and confusion. His mouth opened a couple of times, but his voice failed him, so he settled for kissing her thoroughly instead. When he finally pulled back, they were both gasping for air. Relena smiled at him, a warm and happy look that warmed him to the core. It obliterated the last traces of the cold ache in his chest and replaced it with a blazing need for her. But first he took the chance to tell her the one thing he was dying to say.

"I love you too, Relena."

Her smile broadened before she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Heero wrapped her in his arms and enjoyed the kiss. Before long though, he wanted more than just kissing her. He was painfully hard and she was just sitting there on him, teasing him with her warmth, without doing anything about it. He made his intentions perfectly clear.

Relena looked at him, a sassy smile on her face. "Ready for Round 2, are we?"

"You think you can handle it?" he asked, worry crinkling his forehead.

"You don't honestly think I'm going to let you stop now, do you?" she retorted, the answer obvious in her voice.

He just chuckled and kissed her again before standing up, taking her with him, and laying her down on the soft rug in front of the fireplace. He settled on top of her, kissing her.

XXX-Content edited to fit site requirements.-XXX

They stayed that way, him laying on her, both of them trying to catch their breath for long moments, before Heero gently pulled out of her and pulled her to her feet. No sooner than she was standing, he picked her up and carried her up the stairs to the master bedroom and settled them both under the covers. He pulled her to him, snuggling her into his shoulder and holding onto her gently.

Relena smiled, not daring to believe this was real. She had just made love to Heero, twice, he said he loved her, and now she was snuggled up to him, listening to his heart beat inside his chest. It was almost surreal. One of her hands trailed slowly down his chest, getting within a hair's breath of his waist before he captured it and pulled it up to rest on his chest over his heart. She looked at him questioningly.

"No more," he said. "At least, not tonight." He chuckled at the almost indignant look on her face and bent to kiss it off her lips.

"But what if I want more?" she asked him when he pulled back.

He shook his head. "Not if you want to be able to walk tomorrow. I'm serious, 'Lena. If we keep it up, you're gonna be too sore to move in the morning."

She settled her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I guess I was just enjoying the dream while it lasted."

Heero made her look at him again. "This was no dream. And I'm not letting go of you again."

She looked into his eyes. "Promise?"

He nodded once and said seriously, "Promise."

She smiled and settled back down, the both of them drifting off rather quickly.

The first thing Heero woke up to was a feminine voice laughing and a male one muttering. It quickly kicked in his soldier instincts and he reached under his pillow only to find that, this once, he forgot to put his 9mm under it. Then he recognized the male voice.

"Well, I'll be damned," muttered Duo.

"Ha ha, told you she could do it. Now pay up," giggled Hilde.

Duo pulled out what looked suspiciously like a twenty-dollar bill and handed it over to his wife, chuckling. Before Heero could say anything, Relena threw a pillow at the two eavesdroppers.

"Will you two shut up already?" she asked in a groggy voice.

It only made the other two laugh more. Finally Hilde started pulling Duo out of the room, telling them to come down soon and that she'd be making them all breakfast. Her giggling followed her down the hall.

Relena looked up at Heero and said quietly, "Good morning."

She looked so cute to him, all mussed and sleepy looking. He grinned and kissed her before murmuring the same to her. He glanced at the door where their guests had just been.

"Sorry about the rude awakening."

She shrugged. "Oh well. No big deal. They're our friends. But the next time they just barge in, they're getting more than just a pillow upside the head," she said as shot the doorway an evil look.

Heero laughed outright. The mere thought of his little pacifist doing anything to their friends was just ludicrous to him. He kissed her until the evil look disappeared and she was breathless.

"So," she said, "you think we have time for a repeat of last night before they come looking for us?"

He smiled wickedly at her. "If they have any sense they'll listen before knocking." Then he bent his head to claim her lips one more time.

XxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxX

A/N: Ok, so it took me long enough…again. Erf! -.- But, here it is. I hope you all enjoy it.

BTW, if you want the unabridged version, e-mail me for a site I have it on. Go to my profile to find my e-mail addy.


End file.
